Annexin A2 (ANXA2) is involved in diverse cellular processes and clinical associations, especially in cancer progression. It is a calcium-dependent phospholipid-binding protein whose function is to help organize exocytosis of intracellular proteins to the extracellular domain. ANXA2 is a pleiotropic protein meaning that its function is dependent on place and time in the body.
Increased expression of ANXA2 is frequently observed in a broad spectrum of cancer cells. ANXA2 is overexpressed in acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL), APL, breast cancer, colorectal carcinoma (CRC), gastric cancer, glioma, hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC), lung cancer, multiple myeloma (MM), oral squamous cell carcinoma (OSCC), and pancreatic cancer. The up-regulation of ANXA2 in cancer may have several clinical applications, including as a diagnostic marker for early detection, a predictive factor for prognosis, or a marker for drug resistance.
To date there are no anti-ANXA2 monoclonal antibodies that could be used for antibody therapy or as antibody-drug conjugates for cancer treatment. In addition, there are no reported antibodies targeting unique cancer specific glycoforms of ANXA2. There is therefore a need to develop novel antibodies against ANXA2 that address the disadvantages of the antibodies that are currently available.